Stranded
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: Humphrey, lilly, and Kate get shipwrecked and stuck on a deserted island. Please review.
1. The spectacular cruise

Stranded

Chapter 1:

The Spectacular Cruise

(AN- this randomly popped into my head. Everyone are humans. I don't own alpha and omega. Enjoy)

Humphrey's POV:

I climb aboard this private ship, wondering why I am even here to begin with. I'm not too fond of the idea of being hundreds of miles away from shore. Yeah, Garth invited tons of people from school, including Lilly and Kate. Kate gave in willingly, but Lilly said that she wouldn't come unless she can bring a friend that wasn't invited.

"For protection." she reassured me, cause Garth really liked her, and he can be forceful. Let's not get into details.

That is the only reason I am stepping on this boat. To protect my best friend. I really hope it doesn't come down to that. I really like Lilly, so I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe.

I hope that's enough.

Lilly grabs my hand and pulls me up the ramp onto the ship. "Isn't this exciting!"

I share only a portion of her enthusiasm. Being on a big boat in the middle of the ocean, normally leads to a "Robinson Crusoe" type plot.

We step into the atrium and admire the beauty in the room. The glass elevators rise fifteen floors, many different sculptures and paintings are arranged on the walls. Lilly grabs my arm with her other hand. "Isn't this spectacular?"

I take a look around with Lilly and realize that this is a full-blown cruise ship. With crew workers and many different activities everywhere. How Garth's family owns this I have no clue. Maybe I will enjoy this stay. "Yeah." I turn to her. "Thanks for bringing me."

She blushes, "I needed someone by my side to enjoy this with me."

A thought pops into my head. Even through all this beauty, Lilly is the most beautiful. Wow, that was cheesy. And how the heck did that pop into my head? We are just friends.

We take another elevator down to the luxury suites, where Lilly's room is. We walk down the longest hallway I've ever been in. Then we make it to her room. She slides in her keycard and the door opens with a click. She pushes it open and gasps.

The room is huge. There is a king sized bed, a full sized bathroom, a big flatscreen TV, and a glass doorway that leads onto a balcony big enough to fit two people in chairs. There also is a coffee maker and a mini fridge.

"Wow." she says, clearly taken aback.

"This is a sweet suite!" I say. "You got this place fixed up nicely."

"let's go see your room." she says, and closes the door.

I look at my pass. It isn't on the same hall as Lilly. Not even on the same level. "It's on level two." I say, pointing at my map. "On the other side of the ship!"

"That's too far away." she says. She looks away and says quiety, "You can sleep in here if you want."

"What?" I get excited, why I do not know.

"In this room."

"Ok, I'll ask for extra blankets so I can make a bed on the floor."

"No!" Lilly says, almost too quickly. She then blushes. "The bed is big enough for both of us."

"Really, you are ok with that?"

"I mean, we are friends, right? Nothing more to it."

My heart sinks a little. "Yeah, Friends."

Apparently some dissapointment was audible through my voice. Lilly looks into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I try to sound cheerfull.

"Okay, if you say so." she looks down at her map. "Come on, let's go play some putt-putt."

"Ok." Lilly extends out her hand and I hesitantly grab it.

Lilly's POV:

I drag Humphrey by the hand up the stairs onto the top level, where the mini golf course is. We walk up to the counter where one worker sits.

"Two please" Humphrey says.

"What color?" He asks.

"Purple." I say immediately.

"Surprise me." Humphrey says. He never picked a favorite color. I'll have to get him to pick one later.

The guy hands over the clubs and balls, and we each grab one. Then we walk to the first hole.

Throughout this whole time, we never think of unlocking our hands from each other.

I step up and place my ball in the spot, then try to knock it in the cup. It speeds over the hole and bounces over the little bricks surrounding it. It then makes its way all the way to the edge of the ship.

"Wow, that sucked!" I say, and I go fetch my ball.

When I make it back Humphrey starts talking. "You might want to hit it a bit softer."

I place the ball back and try again, with the same results. Once I make it back for the second time I say, "I need you to show me."

"Ok." he starts talking some random gibberish about physics that is way over my head. He is so smart.

"No, like this." I grab his arms and wrap them around my waist, then put his hands on top of mine.

"Oh, this way." he says quietly. I nod and we step up to the ball. He slowly guides my arms back, then gently pushes them forward, sending the ball straight into the cup.

"Yes!" I shout. "Let's go to the next hole."

I pick up the ball out of the cup and put it on hole two. For some reason it felt good when Humphrey embraced me to help me hit, and I want to do that again. So I swing the putter as if it were a driver on a par five.

"Lilly!" Humphrey says as I swing the club down. "Fore!" he yells as the ball soars.

The ball launches into the air and nails a person from school in the back of the head. He hits the deck hard.

"Whoops, I need your help again." I giggle. Humphrey gives me a suspicious look and wraps his arms around me. I smile and lean my head against his chest.

He helps me taps the ball in. "See? We do much better as a team. Let's keep playing like this." I say as I pull him throughout all the holes, so I can cherish that moment where I am in his arms.

The game sadly comes to an end, and I check the score card. "That was the best I've ever done in putt-putt. It was fun."

"Yeah." Humphrey says.

"Let's go eat." I tell him, suddenly feeling hungry.

"Sure." he says and I walk as close next to him as I can possibly manage.

I slip my hand into his and he looks at me with raised eyebrows. I giggle and lean my head against his chest. He slowly wraps his arms around my shoulders and I accept the warm embrace.

Is something starting here?

Humphrey's POV:

What is going on? Lilly is cuddling me as we walk to the restaurant. Do friends do that?

I don't question it and start enjoying it.

(AN- I am breaking this chapter in half, sorry for the abrupt ending. I hope you enjoyed the start of this new story. peace out. -SilverWolf1500)


	2. Love and stuff

Stranded-2

Chapter 2:

Love And Stuff

(AN- this is where I write stuff about the story. Whoopdeedoo. I own my plot! Be prepared to face "hard times" if you steal this plot. Just sayin. Please review and enjoy.)

Humphrey's POV:

I pull out a chair for Lilly, and she sits in it. I scoot her in and then I sit down myself. The waiter is here in a matter of seconds. He gives us the menus and talks about their daily specials. Once we order I lean to Lilly, "The service here is amazing."

"Yeah, and there isn't close to as much people as this boat should normally hold, so everything will be quicker." she says back.

A waitress places two waters and a basket of rolls on our table, then silently leaves. I pick up a roll and butter it and hand it to Lilly. "Thanks." she says and she takes a bite. A bit of butter lands on her lip.

"I'll get that." I say and I softly dab her lip with a napkin, and our eyes meet. We break away after the most precious seconds.

The two of us sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes, then the cruise waiter comes by with a tray of steaming food. Lilly ordered a lobster bisque with a tropical fruit cocktail, and the waiter places her food in front of her. I ordered a juicy charcoal grilled steak and a loaded baked potato.

"That looks good!" I tell Lilly, eyeing her bisque.

Lilly dips it in her spoon in her soup like dinner and takes a sip. "It is!" she says. She continues to eat, and enjoy her six star worthy meal.

I take my knife and cut into my steak. Jucies erupt from the sides as my fork picks up a bite sized piece of heaven. As the bonifide bovine meat travels past my lips, flavor swirls around, satisfying every inch of my mouth. "Mmm! This steak is fantastic!" I exclaim, then take another delicious bite.

Eventually we finish our fabulous dinner, Lilly and I top it off with a small molten lava cake to split. The warm, melted chocolate over a slowly dripping scoop of ice-cream, on top of a chocolate filled brownie. It is perfect! Correction, was. We just finished it.

I get out of my seat and take Lilly's hand. She then gets out of her seat and rests her head on my shoulder. I look down at her, and get caught in an impenetrable gaze, her purple eyes staring deep into mine, as if searching for my true feelings. I feel a lump in my throat as I try to force out the truth. "L...Lilly?"

"Yes?" she smiles sweetly.

"I... I love you." I say. She studies my face, for what I do not know. Then a huge smile escapes her lips and she presses harder onto me, as if not wanting to let go. But, thankfully, it isn't in a creepy way.

"I love you too, Humphrey." she says so smoothly. I don't get it. How can she say something like that without giving in to the pressure and just say it? I guess it is something that girls find easier to do.

"Come on, it's getting late." I walk with Lilly right by my side, my long, rough hand firmly intertwined with her small, smooth hand. We make it to our cabin and climb into the very comfortable bed. I stay awake for a bit, listening to Lilly's almost silent breathing, and I'm a bit amazed how quick this unfolded. I go to sleep peacefully, knowing this will not finish as fast as it started.

(AN- woo. Howz that for a chapter? I'm so sorry I'm not posting stories frequently, I can't. There isn't much I can do, given I am in school, and that takes up two thirds of my life. Well, see you around.) 


	3. Stranded

Chapter 3:

Stranded

(AN- this is where the title comes into play :) be prepared for a shipwreck. I own my plot! I break my "only in POV of humphrey or lilly policy for a paragraph. Sorry. Enjoy)

Humphrey's POV:

I wake up feeling very refreshed. I slowly gaze around the room to see the ocean themed artwork on the walls, the sun peering through partially open drapes, and a Lilly wrapped in a fluffy white bath robe. She walks up and climbs on the bed.

"It's about time you woke up" she smiles, then leans in and we kiss. She pulls away after five seconds, with her cheeks bright red. I feel mine turning the same shade. It was our first kiss with eachother, so what? It was a big deal for me, that's what.

After a few seconds pause, I say "The rocking is very relaxing. It was easy to oversleep." I make up an excuse.

Lilly smiles back, then gets off the bed. "I put some coffee in the pot. Do you drink coffee?" she walks to the counter.

"Yeah, thanks." I push the bleach white covers off of my legs and place my feet on the very soft, blue carpet. I stretch and walk up to Lilly. "I can't believe Garth's family owns this magnificent boat." I say.

"Actually, this was Garth's Christmas present. His parents own almost three of everything you can imagine." she tells me, as she pours the coffee into two mugs.

"Geez." is all I say. It's all I can say, because I cannot imagine having so much money practically at your disposal. I have to work for everything, and I don't get that much extra from it.

"Yeah, it's crazy." she grins and hands me my cup. "How much creamer?" she asks.

"I'll get it, thanks Lilly." I pick up the bottle and pour, followed by two packets of sugar. Lilly already opened the glass sliding doors and stepped out on the balcony. She sits, and I follow then plop down next to her. I gaze across the wide expanse of blue ocean. The sun dancing across the calm waves, and the white foam the boat churns up as it slices through the water. My breath is taken away, because the though of being surrounded by water for miles around doesn't sound big, or look so on a map. But once you truly experience it, it is magnificent. I think about people centuries ago, how they felt when first exploring the vast unknown. I'm thankful it is no longer the unknown, but the well traveled and explored. "Isn't in beautiful?" I ask Lilly, who also stares out into the blue horizon.

"Yeah." she agrees. Then she reaches her hand, slightly, toward mine. I quickly pick up on the hint and grab her hand, and we sit there. Sipping coffee, watching the waves, and holding hands. I turn my attention from the ocean and focus it to Lilly. She stands up and walks inside, and when I don't follow she peeks her head outside. "You comming?" she asks.

"Of course!" I stand up and walk inside, closing the door behind me. I put the mug on the counter, and notice Lilly is just standing there. "What's up?" I ask.

Lilly takes in a deep breath. "How does this look." she drops her bathrobe to reveal a purple bikini, and my eyes widen, just slightly. "I was thinking we could hit the pool or something." she shuffles her feet, embarrassment slightly radiating from her.

"It's beautiful. You are beautiful." I breathe. Wow, she looks good. From her slim figure to her curves, I don't think anything could add to her. She is perfect.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it." Lilly looks away.

"Hey," I walk up to her and gently guide her chin upwards. "You are beautiful, very much so. Don't think differently. Don't let anyone else tell you differently." I smile to her.

She leans up and gives me a short and sweet kiss on my lips. "Thank you Humphrey." she says. She follows all this with a big hug. "Well, hurry up and get your trunks on! Time's a-wasting" she giggles.

"Alright." I pull out my swimming suit from my duffel bag then head into the bathroom. I emerge ready to tackle the pool. Not literally.

"Before we go, can you get this sunscreen on my back? I don't want the sun to burn me." Lilly hands me the bottle, then proceeds with rubbing her own legs.

"Okay." I grab the bottle then squirt a glob into my hand. I rub it on her pale skin, understaning her choice of SPF150. Poor girl could be easily fried without it.

After massaging the sunscreen into Lilly's skin, she grabs my hand. I grab two towels then we step out into the hall. As we walk down, hands intertwined, we run into none other than Garth.

"I see you guys are enjoying this little something I started." he says, with a frown on his face.

"Yeah." I start, not really wanting to cause conflict.

Garth's POV:

"Well that's good. Hey," I turned to Humphrey. "Can I speak to Lilly alone for just a sec?" I say as a devious idea pops into my head. I see Humphrey back off, but he doesn't go too far. "I just wanted to say for you two to have fun!" I say, as my hand finds it's position around Lilly's strap. "I'm glad you two finally found out that you were ment for eachother." I lie as I ever so slightly knot the string around a jutting piece of metal on the wall. "All I wanted to say." I back off immediately as I see Humphrey's eyes widen.

Humphrey's POV:

As Garth makes what looks like a hasty retreat I notice something horrible. Something that only Garth, or some big perv would do. "Lilly!"

"What?" she starts to take a step to me.

"No! Stop!" I run with my towel, already knowing she has gone too far so stop what is about to happen. I feel very accomplished with what happens next, because just a millisecond after it started to fall, my towel was around her waist. I can tell Lilly found out what happened, and her face was mixed with embarrassment and a furious hatred. "Sorry Lilly." I whisper to her.

I storm after Garth. "What the hell is wrong with you." I say, giving him a rough shove to turn him around.

"Oh? Does lover boy over here want to fight?"

Clearly to his surprise I said "So be it." as I swung my fist. Fist, meet Garth's jaw. Garth's jaw, screw you. Connection is a wonderful feeling, and the element of surprise already gave me the upperhand. But of course, I'm not as big as Garth, so..

He slams me in a tackle and we skid next to a railing. I glance at it and so does Garth. He picks me up and slams my back on the rails, and a crunch sound comes from my back. "AAh- actually, that felt kinda good." I somehow crack a joke, but then Garth presses me to where I'm almost over the edge. "You wouldn't kill someone." I say, and my eyes widen as I find the truth in his eyes.

"Why not? There is no law on this boat." he presses harder.

How what happened next I do not know. I hear a very loud bang, the sound of metal crunching against something, and a groan of the ship. Along with this a violent jerk sent me and Garth flying over the edge, and I manage to grab on the rail. He grabs onto the bottom of my trunks, and I yell, "Damn it!" as I try to keep two things from falling. Me and my pants. I couldn't care less about Garth right now. "Lilly get me a towel!" I yell to her, snapping her out of her shocked state.

As I tell Lilly to get ready with the towel I hear Garth repeat my words. "You wouldn't kill someone." in a mocking tone.

I take a deep breath. "Now." I tell Lilly, as I let go of my swimsuit I got at walmart on clearance and grab the towel. Wrapping it around my exposed waist, I pull myself up and over the rail. I wish I never heard the crunch of Garth hitting the jagged rocks five stories below, and I try to force it out of my mind.

Lilly wraps her arms around me like she never wants to let go whatsoever. "I'm alright Lilly." as she buries her face into my chest.

Tears flow from her eyes. "I thought-"

"I'm here now." I comfort her.

"I thought that because of me you were going to die." she blurts and looks me in the eyes.

"No." I say, "My want to protect you almost killed me, and even so, I'm never going to stop that. It will have to kill me many times over to keep me from protecting you. From loving you." all of this blocked out the panic screams and life boats whiz ing down, only to crash amongst the rocks. I see Kate run up out the corner of my eyes.

"What are you guys doing! The boat is going to sink, and you two are wrapped in towels and just sitting there?" she yells. "Lilly, you have some explaining to do, but not now."

I feel the boat lurch and Lilly's hands wrap very tightly around my arm. As it slowly tilts one way I realize that there are no more life boats. And with a darker realization, I see that the life boats are death boats thanks to the rocks. My first instinct is to go up hill and grab onto something solid and in place. I pull Lilly and Kate with me and see the fin of the boat. "Perfect." I run up with them and say, "We need to sit here! When the boat is vertical we will be laying down on it instead of sliding down." They quickly get what I'm saying and all three of us sit, our backs on the decorative fin, our arms interlocked.

As the water level rises ever so closer to us I start making my peace with God. Just in case. As the water is two feet from where we now lay on the fin, we hear a thud and the boat slowly stops sinking. A sigh of relief escapes from all three of our lungs. I feel Lilly shaking and realize I am too.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, and I stand up. Gazing around I see that the rocks are on both sides of what's left of the submerged boat. then looking around the fin I see an island. It looks like a vacation getaway, with the large beach and the jungle behind it. "Yu think we could swim there?" I ask the girls, estimating the shore is about 75 yards from where we are at.

"We are going to have to." says Kate. She walks off and splashes into the water, then swims.

I turn to Lilly. "Just stay by me. Are you ready?" Lilly gives my hand a squeeze then nods. I fix my towel tighter around me, then step into the water. Thankfully, it being summer in the southern hemisphere, the water isn't so bad, but it still could use some more heat. I swim, and make sure that Lilly is paddling next to me the whole way. As my arms start to feel tired, my foot brushes sand and I pull myself up on the beach. Lilly next to me also climbs up, then wraps her arms around me. I pull myself off the sand, then help her up and clasp my hand in her's as we stare into the pile of crap we got into.

"It isn't that bad." I hear Kate from a distance. "I can already see that some trees have fruit. Ooo! A passion fruit! I've never tried that before!" Kate bounds to the tree.

"Is she serious?" I ask Lilly.

"She is the health nut of the family." Lilly points out.

"At least she can see upsides to this." I begin. "The only upside I can think of is that you are here with me." I say. "And an easy downside to point out? I'm stranded, with nothin but a wet towel."

(AN- How was that? Sorry for the wait on all my stories.) 


	4. Paradise Island?

Chapter 4:

Paridise Island?

(AN- enjoy)

Humphrey's POV:

I stand up, slightly pained from the protesting comming from my overworked muscles swimming to this island. As Lilly and I walk along the beach, not straying too far from where Kate is climbing random tropical trees, I notice my towel slipping for the fifth time since we got here. I snag it and try to wrap it tighter. I glance over at Lilly and I can tell that she is having the same problems. The thing is is that these towels are soaked, weighing them down. And the fact that they are covered in sand doesn't help this.

"We need to find a place to dry these towels if these are going to be the only things we wear for now." I tell Lilly. She nods and I see a large opening in the trees, which differs from the usual dense jungle of fruit bearing trees and overgrown vines and bushes. The spot gradually turns from sand to a luscious green grass. I signal to Kate and point to the clearing, which she eagerly runs off to explore it.

Despite the current situation we are in, I grab Lilly's hand. But maybe the situation helped this action, me seeing as the gesture being a sort of comforting to Lilly. To me also, now that i think about it. She makes no attempt to pull away. We see Kate walk to us, "You two have got to see this!" She says. "It's so beautiful."

She leads us up to a sparkling lake with a waterfall, and on the way I take note on how soft the grass feels underfoot. In this lake the water is very clear, but the waterfall disturbs the water enough to where you can't see through it. The cliff bearing the waterfall is about three stories high, and it looks to be one of many elevated land masses on this island. And from the lake runs a small stream, which runs out into the ocean. "This could be the perfect place to bathe in." I point out the cleanliness mixed with the fact you can't see into the water. I also spot a large bed of rock sitting right next to the lake. Even though it is dark grey in color, it reflects light back to my eyes as it basks in the tropical sun. I walk up to it and gingerly step onto the warm rocks. "That feels good." I say.

Lilly places her feet on it and agrees. Kate looks full of energy for some strange reason. "Why don't you two to ahead and take a bath while drying your towels. You can't expect to drag those soaking things all day." She tells us "And Lilly, go ahead and do the same to your top" She tells me, then she walks off, bursting with the desire to explore.

"Ok." Lilly says, to the spot Kate once stood. She looks at me and sits there. It takes me a few seconds to catch her drift and turn around facing away from her. "Ok." I hear her say, as I see just her shoulders up on the far side of the lake next to the waterfall.

"Now you have to turn around." I tell her, my voice slightly raised to beat the sound of the crashing waterfall. She turns around and I take off the white towel, dip it in the water to get rid of the sand, then lay it flat on the sun baking rock. I jump in with a small splash, then sort of swim around, getting sand out of places where sand isn't preferred.

Lilly calls out to me, "Why are you all the way over there?" She asks. I've been on the opposite side of this lake in order not to make her feel uncomfortable. But she now waves at me to come next to her. After I realize that it is ok for her, I make no hesitation in swimming over next to the waterfall. With a big grin on my face I swipe my arm through the water, sending a large wave in her direction, dousing her albino hair. She laughs then splashes me back, making sure the water level is above her breasts the entire time. I admit to this, we aren't that far into our relationship just yet.

After about thirty more minutes of us splashing eachother and swimming around, I tell Lilly to turn around so I can hop out. I do, then realize, 'oh crap, I have nothing to dry off with. If I use my towel that defeats the whole purpose.' I decide to tell Lilly about this. "Uhh Lilly?" I say, my back facing her.

"Yes?" She swims over.

"We are going to have to sunbathe or something to dry off, because I don't want to wear a wet towel I used to dry off with." I say, then I decide to lay down on the rock, stomach down, and test out if it will work. I feel the warm rays of the sun beaming against my back, and the rock that I am on is not to hot, but just right.

"Youre right" Lilly agrees to my statement. "How is it?" She asks.

"Very warm! It feels so good." I say, and press my face on the slab.

I hear her slip out and I look the other way. She lays down next to me, pressing her chest onto the warm rock. "By the way, Humphrey, you have a cute butt."

I feel my face turn red, but I play it off cool. "Oh really? Well then, I need to make a judgment for your butt now, to make things 'fair'." I say, but I don't look over at her yet.

"Please don't." She whispers, sounding slightly scared or something. I don't know what would make her scared, unless she thought that I wouldn't like it. It probably is not that. It could be the fact that she has never been naked willingly in front of anyone before. Either way I don't pressure her, so I close my eyes and enjoy the warmth the tropical sun provides.

"Oh! Hello!" Says Kate as she walks into the clearing and sees two sideways capital B's.

"Hey Kate." I blush.

"You two having fun?" She giggles.

"Shut up." Says Lilly.

"Well," she presses her feet to the rock. "Mmm, I bet it feels great."

"It does. Why don't you try it?" I joke, keeping my cool.

"Sure!" She says, and without warning she removes the top of her bikini.

"Kate!" Lilly yells.

"What?" She says innocently as she tosses the top onto the rocks.

I am blushing madly at this point, and Lilly looks at me and rolls her eyes. Kate removes her bottom, I look away when she does, and I hear a splash when she jumps into the pond. She splashes around for a few minutes, then gets out and lays down on the other side of me.

She doesn't even keep her chest against the rock, she leans on her elbow. "You aren't shy, aren't you." I say.

"Nope. Besides, what are the consequences?" She says, waving her hand around. "There isn't anyone else on this island. You can't take a picture, and even if you did you wouldn't be able to post it on any website or something. My reputation won't be destroyed, I mean, you are only one person, so what is the big deal?"

"Hmm, I guess you are right." I say, after thinking about Kate's little 'speech'. I look at Lilly, and she looks unconvinced. She almost looks like she is frowning.

"Whatever Kate. There is something called decency you know." She says.

Kate sits up and shrugs. "That's whenever parents are around." She smiles. "Just let loose Lilly! Have some fun! It's not like we are going to leave anytime soon. We are stuck here, so don't make things miserable for yourself."

She gets up, then grabs my arm and yanks me up. "Woah!" I say, and she giggles when I stand there ackward ly, naked.

"Come on, you have to see this." She says, then her hand slides down my arm and grabs my hand. "You can put on my bikini, if you aren't ready yet." She tells Lilly. Lilly frowns, trying not to look at me.

She pulls me into another part of the island, almost running. Thanks to her holding my hand I have to run to keep her from dragging me behind her. We don't go that far until she leads me to an area full of tropical fruit trees. The mass of bright colors surround a clearing, and in the clearing is a giant pile of leaves, sticks, vines, branches and rocks. "I got all this stuff from around this area." She points to the pile. "You think you can help me build some shelter?"

"Sure." I say, getting slightly more comfortable with being in the nude around Kate. And after a while it feels free, and I know why Kate was quick to be this way.

After I set some branches upward for support, Lilly walks into the scene wearing Kate's bikini. She pauses uncomfortably upon seeing me. I wave her over. "Come help. We're trying to build something to sleep under."

Lilly looks at us, surveying us, between me and Kate. "Sure." She says. "What do you want me to do." She sighs.

"Loosen up, like Kate said." I walk over to her. "Just, don't be embarrassed to be around me like this." I grab her hand and pull her to the construction site. "Do you know how to weave?" I ask.

"Yeah." She gives me a small smile.

"Do you think you can weave with these vines, about this big." I draw a very large square on the ground with a stick.

"Sure." She says, happy she has something to do. She grabs a giant bundle of flexible vines and starts laying them out. Kate runs off into the forest and starts climbing trees to get a view on what is around. I force myself not to look up directly at her, you know.

I take rocks and make a basic first layer where I want the wall. I dig up dirt, then pack it as hard as I possibly can to fill in the spaces so I can make a second layer. I am pleased to see that it works great, and I keep going. By the time I finished the walls to where I can hunch in, about Lilly's height, I thump around them, making sure everything is very sturdy. Don't want the rocks to fall on us in the night. After a thorough inspection I am satisfied with the results. Wiping sweat off my brow, I turn around to see how Lilly is doing. She gives me a big smile and hands me the finished product. It is flexible, but very sturdy. I look deeper and see virtually no holes where water can get through. "Great job Lilly!" I say, then I place it on top, then add a last layer of rocks. Whenever I finish this we all admire the building we put together. It probably meets absolutely none of the homebuilding criteria back home, but here it is the greatest accomplishment so far, at least for three sixteen year olds.

The sun is a deep orange as it sinks down, almost touching the horizon. "What a day, right girls?" I say, exausted.

"Yeah," Kate says, and she gives me a big hug. "Great job on the house."

Lilly walks over and gives me a hug from the other side. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. "So, how about turning in for the day?" I ask them.

"Yeah." Lilly says.

I run back to the spring and grab the warm towels. When I make it back, I lay them down on the grass inside the small hut. We all climb in, and I lay there with Lilly snuggled under my left arm, and one of Kate's arms laying on my stomach, her head on my chest. I note how fast and hard she sleeps. Then I give Lilly one last kiss and drift off to sleep, the body heat from the two girls adding to the comfort. 'I may actually make it, and still be sane.'

(AN- please review! I put a lot into that chapter, more than I usually do on any story.)


End file.
